Bakku Nara
Character First Name: Bakku Character Last Name: Nara IMVU Username: StevieSkies Nickname: 5th Hokage Āto Age: 30 Date of Birth: 07/18 (16AKF) Gender: Male Ethnicity: Konohagakurian Height: 5'11 Weight: 155lbs. Blood Type: A+ Occupation: ANBU Captain (Formerly) Hokage Classification: Sage Sensory Type Scars/Tattoos: ANBU tattoo on left shoulder Affiliation: Konohagakure Kaisōkara Bay Relationship Status: Single Personality and Behavior: (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behaviour goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, ect. Example: does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, ect.) Nindo: (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") Summoning: Turtles of Kaisōkara Bay Bloodline/Clan: The Nara Clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara Family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for tending deer and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. Ninja Class: Kage Element One: Earth Release (土遁, Doton, English TV: Earth Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Element Two: Yin Release (陰遁, Inton, Viz: Dark Style or Shadow Style) is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, along with Yang Release. It is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical energy in favor of the former. Element Three: Yang Release (陽遁, Yōton, Viz: Light Style) is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental circle, along with Yin Release. It is based on the physical energy that governs vitality and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical energy in favor of the latter. Weapon of Choice: Special scrolls with ink & ink brushes Ninjatō Statsbook: Chakra Color: Yellow Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60 pieces) Jonin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces) Normally ''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 0 |Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 piece s for set of 10): 6 | 3 * Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 1 | 5 * Any other weaponry (cost 8 pieces each): ** Ink & Brushes: 2 | 16 Total: 24/80 War Armor * Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 20 | 20 ''' * '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 4 | 2 * Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 4 | 12 * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 | 6 * Any other weaponry (cost 8 pieces each): ** Tanto : 1 | 8 ** Ink & Brushes: 1 | 8 ''' ** '''Flash Kunai: 3 | 24 Total: 80/80 Jutsu List: Ninjutsu: Transformation Jutsu - Rank E Clone Jutsu - Rank E Subsitution Jutsu - Rank E Enclosing Jutsu - Rank E Unsealing Jutsu - Rank E Paralysis Jutsu - Rank D Sensory Jutsu - Rank D Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Earth Style: Rock Shelter - Rank C Earth Style: Underground Swim Jutsu - Rank C Ink Clone Jutsu - Rank C Summoning Jutsu (Turtles) - Rank C Earth Style: Iron Skin - Rank B Earth Style: Mud Wall - Rank B Earth Style: Rock Trail - Rank B Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation - Rank B Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll - Rank B Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank B Slashing Bandages - Rank A Yin Release: Midnight Hibernation - Rank S Hiden: Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu - Rank D Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu - Rank D Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu - Rank C Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu - Rank B Shadow Drop Jutsu - Rank B Shadow Hand Jutsu - Rank B Ninja Art: Shadow Field Jutsu - Rank A Shadow Grab Jutsu - Rank A Senjutsu: Sage Mode - Rank S Genjutsu: Genjutsu: Release - Rank E''' Misty Follower Jutsu - Rank D Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters- Rank B Leaf Ninja Art: Yanagi - Rank B Back To The Past Jutsu- Rank A Feather Illusion Jutsu - Rank A Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu - Rank A '''Team: Team 42 Team Ro (Formerly) Team Kire (Formerly; Leader) Allies: The Hidden Leaf, The Hidden Stone, The Hidden Sand Friends: Akatori / Shigeru Kawai / Namino Kawai / Members of Team Kire (?) Family: Kuruotu Nara / Maiko Nara / Kazue Sarutobi Enemies: (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) Background Information: Bakku Nara was born in Konohagakure to Kurorotu Nara and a mother who abandoned him and his family at a very early age. He also has an older sister, Maiko, who filled in as a female figure to look up to in his life.His childhood was one filled with love and support, as his father retired from ninja duties to raise his son along with the help of his fellow clansmen. Despite all of this, Bakku still felt pain in his heart as a young boy, not knowing why his mother had abandoned him and his clan, and it would be something that would weigh on his mind often. He did his best to not show the distress, and maintained a calm and peaceful expression on his face. He was incredibly wise and thought like a scholar from an early age. A young Bakku could be described as bashful, relaxed, innocent, and occasionally witty once he opened up to you.. At the age of 6, he had shown the desire to follow in the footsteps of his family and many clansmen and become a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf. He was enrolled into the Ninja Academy and was the brightest in his class. He was not one to brag and tended not to show off his intelect within the classroom by participating, but he aced every quiz or exercise he had. Bakku was also a natural with his chakra control abilities and showed extreme promise as a tactician, despite being just a child. By the age of 11, he graduated from the academy and was assigned to Genin Squad 42, along with Akatori Uzumaki and Ryuu Tawa. The team was quite busy staying prepared and training as the Second Shinobi World War had just began. Together under the leadership of Rotei Inuzuka and his ninken Sango, they prepared to become Chunin. Bakku learned a lot from his family and clansmen about his hiden while working with his team on other skillsets. The team became close over time, forming solidified friendships while completing various missions and training sessions over the course of 12 months. Compared to his hot blooded teammates and sensei, Bakku was the most level headed, which came in handy as they entered the Chunin Exams held only between Konoha and Kumogakure due to the war atmosphere going on. During the first part of Exams held in Kumogakure, they were tasked with escaping a labyrinth of ever shifting routes within a limited time slot of only one hour. For the group, it took Bakku only 14 minutes to figure out the patterns the maze shifted, and only 15 more for them to escape together. Moving on, the team had to scale the Mountain of Lost Dreams and retrieve the hidden scroll at the peak before the other team. Luckily, they made it to the top first, getting a head start. About a quarter of the way down the mountain, A blast of water knocked Akatori down onto a ledge. As the team turned around, they were met by three males from Kumogakure. One with an afro that resembled cotton candy, one with sleek and greasy blue hair, and one with many scars on his face. Ryuu would quickly hide the scroll before taking them on. The fighting was quite evenly matched, but eventually through strategy, Bakku was able to take control of the genin with the scars, using his water jutsu against his own teammates, before Akatori took him out with a chakra spark. The team went on into the finals. They all made it on into the second round, though only Bakku would make it on to the final and win it all. Overall, he was promoted to Chunin Rank, at the age of 13. His teammates were bitter due to it at first, but Akatori would get over it. However, this was not the case with Ryuu. He became distant and was jealous of Bakku. This didn't help much with his fear of losing people, and even triggered him to start developing a case of anxiety. To help deal with this, his sister recommended that he try drawing as a therapy method. He instantly fell in love with it, and would often spend time drawing on missions and in his off time. It was also around this time that Bakku was deploied to aid in the war effort. He had a rather stationary job definding the HQ of the Medical Corps his sister aided in. While on post, he began studying the way some of the shinobi from the other villages used their chakra and Bakku would begin experimenting on turning his art into ninjutsu, thus creating,the Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll Jutsu. After the war ended and over the course of the years, he began to get close again with Ryuu as they both became Jonin by 16. Eventually, the now fully Jonin level Team 42 went on a mission to the Land of Wind, where they were ambushed by Suna rouge shinobi. They tried their best to fend them off, and eventually did, but not without casualty. Ryuu suffered extreme damage and died in Bakku’s arms, not without admitting to him romantic feelings, something Bakku had also had for him since they were just genin. This event destroyed him mentally, causing him to grow dark. He started drifting away from his peers, throwing himself into training, missions, meditating, art, anything and everything to help stay away from his emotions. By age 18, he was offered a position by the 3rd Hokage, Masanori Hyuga, to become a member of the ANBU Black Ops. He accepted and began their intense training program, going under the codename Āto. He was assigned to Team Ro, The Hokage's elite ANBU that serves under the Hokage directly. He worked alongside a team of other extremely skilled members, including Tsuneo Senju, the Legacy of the Senju Clan & Shigeru Kawai, Grandson of the soon to be 4th Hokage. The final mission on his time as Team Ro was to intercept a group of trespassing shinobi heading for the Leaf Village. However, the shinobi in question were actually the Jinjuriki of the 2-Tails and his taskforce that their goal was to seperate the ANBU from Lord 3rd in order to assassinate him. While they managed to kill the attackers and badly injure the 2-Tails Host, not without Tsuneo sacrificing his life. Once they returned to the Hokage it had already been to late. With war on the horizon, under the leadership of Lady 4th Hokagehe, he became Captain of his own squad of ANBU known as Team Kire and lead them for a total of five years. It was during his time as a leader that he and his squad served in the 3rd Great Shinobi War. During his service Bakku earned much praise for his actions in defending the Leaf and making strategic decisions to defeat the advantages their foes had over them. a few years after the war, now age 26, he retired from the ANBU due to the constant stress he began to develop. He would speak directly to the 4th Hokage and asked her if he could venture out into the world and find himself. Due to their close and trusting relationship, she allowed it. Bakku would say goodbye to his father and sister and venture out into the Land of Fire seeking enlightenment and to find peace within himself. Within a year of traveling, he stumbled upon a hidden area, surrounded by turtles of great sizes by the ocean. Upon entering, he was knocked out and captured by the turtles. The area was known as Kaisōkara Bay (海藻 殻 湾). They told him that they have been expecting his arrival for quite some time, and that he was the first human to enter their land in history. Bakku explained to him his quest for self-enlightenment, and the turtles offered to help, only if he was able to beat their leader, Kuīnkame the Matriarch Turtle Sage, in a game of Shogi. Bakku complied, and they competed in the most heated game of Shogi either party has ever witnessed. The game lasted two days, with Bakku being victorious. The turtles welcomed him openly into their land and began to train him as a scholar and a student of senjutsu. He found a love of meditation and a deeper connection to the earth and heaven while he was there. He spent a grand total of three years practicing and learning, perfecting Sage Mode, along with forming a contract seal with the turtles, specifically with Kuīnkame’s son, Ōjikame. After completing his training, Bakku would return to the village, a newly awoken man. Upon his arrival, he discovered that his sister, Maiko had a baby boy, Kazue. Bakku was brought to tears at the discover of being an Uncle and was so blessed to discover that his family had expanded in his absence. Bakku would attempt to return to the regular forces of Konoha, but instead was offered a position that he could not simply deny. Upon hearing all about what he had learned and accomplished while gone, and knowing just how talented his was prior to leaving, Lady 4th offered Bakku the position to take over as Hokage, due to her not wanting to hold onto the position due to her old age. Honored, he would take over and begin moving towards creating an era of peace. 'RP Library:' Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by: (Can only be approved by a Kage)